sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the #1 crime boss in the world and the main antagonist in Season 2 and again in Season 6. Even though his voice is similar to Sonic (only in an Italian-mafia accent), he was voiced by Clint Gage (who also voiced the narrator). Plot After Sonic was told by Tails that he had to borrow money to bail him out of jail in "Ice Hockey", he ends up working for Mario to work off his huge debt. For the second half of Season 2, Mario sends Sonic off to kill people he doesn't like. When Mario sends Sonic off to kill Frogger for delaying his drug shipments, he also sends Luigi to keep an eye on him so he doesn't mess up, but Luigi licks Frogger and gets killed by a bus. Not only that, but Sonic forgot to kill Frogger. Sometime later, Mario sends Sonic and Tails to retrieve TNT barrels from Donkey Kong Country. Sometime after that, Frogger shows up at Mario's office and tells him what happened. Soon he pursues Sonic to Donkey Kong Country and is ready to kill him but he gets knocked into a cliff by Candy Kong. Mario survives the fall, however, and calls up all of his allies and most of Sonic's enemies to kill him in "The Battle" story arc, until he and most of Mario's allies get killed. Death .]] In "The Battle Part 02", most of Mario's allies get killed and he ends up dead after Sonic knocks him in a pit of spikes. His last words were "If you see the princess, tell her....tell her I said....she's a bitch!". Due to his death, Sonic is made the new crime boss. After-death Despite his death, Mario was mentioned a lot in following seasons. Sonic tries to take over a bar, only for it to burn down. They then try to locate Princess Peach, since she was close to Mario and could probably point them in the right direction. They find her, but she is effectively useless to them due to her Stockholm Syndrome. Fortunately, Mario was close to another Princess named Princess Potato who tells them that he was going to rob Casino Zone. Mario makes a cameo at the end of The War Part 2 as a force ghost congratulating Sonic and the gang for their victory against Darth Vader. His corpse was inhaled by Kirby in Movie Magic in order for him to "be in the film". Return In Season 6, Princess Potato, now the president of the U.S.A., stole the epoch and went through time travel, which somehow brings Mario back to life. Mario hires bounty hunters to kidnap Sonic, but they are vaporized by Jim, so Mario hires the Avengers to do the job. Later, Sonic walks up to the Avengers to try and protect him, only to be grabbed and taken to Mario's office where he is sot and killed. This action brings out world peace for some reason. He then uses the epoch to go back in time, revive all his dead goons, then goes to take over the world. Unknown to him, Soniqua learned about this and set off on a journey to kill him. Soniqua kills all of his goons but gets captured by Mario. After failing to kill Soniqua, he brings out Bullet Bowser. However, due to Jim, Tails, and Eggman's flaming bag of dog shit, his base gets set on fire. As the heroes leave with Soniqua and Sonic's body, Mario escapes to the epoch, but he and the time machine are blown up by Bullet Bowser. After time traveling to save Sonic in Things Get Messy, nobody directly stopped him from dying, but somehow made Mario into a chicken farmer. After the reset, Mario makes a cameo at the end of The Creator, having returned to his position as a Mob Boss. When Eggman and Eggette took over the universe and destroyed multiple video game villains, Mario and his gang, along with Darth Vader showed up to stop them. Mario briefly helps Sonic by tossing him a Super Star to destroy the Egg Scrambler. After Eggette is presumably killed, Mario and Sonic promised each other that they will be at each other's throats before they know it. And with that, Mario leaves. Personality Unlike his game counterpart, Mario is cruel, conniving, and vengeful. He will do whatever it takes to eliminate his enemies and take over the world. His main goal in season 2, was a mob business that went well until sonic ruined it. Mario's very persistent. However, it seems that the only thing he cares about is Luigi as he was very angry when Sonic got him killed (Along with ruining his business and putting bachelor pad on his DVR) which triggered his mission to kill him in the first place, and even brought his younger brother back to life In "Flaming Bag of Poop" and was annoyed when Soniqua killed him. Appearances (And Mentioned Appearances) *Ice Hockey (first appearance) *Toad *Angry Birds *Double Dragon *Frogger *Donkey Kong Country *The Battle: Part 01 *The Battle: Part 02 (Death) *Tapper (Mentioned) *Link (Mentioned) *Peach (Mentioned) *Casino Zone: Part One (Mentioned) *The War: Part One (Mentioned) *The War: Part Two (Cameo as a ghost) *It's On (Corpse) *Movie Magic (Corpse), (swallowed by Kirby) *Shadow (Corpse and Alive) (Tails' daydream) *Thunderhead (Alive due to Princess Potato going back in Time.) *The Avengers *Return Of The Plumber *Soniqua Mad *Flaming Bag of Poop *Things Get Messy (Alive and a Chicken Farmer) *Reset (Alive according to the episode's section on the back of the Volume 6 DVD) *The Creator *Bad Idea *The Comeback Gallery SFH Mecha Hitler and Mario.png|Mario and Mecha Hitler. SFH Mario and Taizo Hori.png|Mario and Taizo Hori. SFH Mario and the Count.jpg|Mario and the Count. Mario and Mike Tyson.png|Mario and Mike Tyson. SFH Mario and Dr. Wily.png|Mario and Dr. Wily. SFH Mario and Bowser.png|Mario and Bowser. SFH Mario and Pit.png|Mario and Pit. SFH Mario and Blanka.png|Mario and Blanka. Mario and the goons.png|Mario and his goons. Trivia * Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach & Bowser Designs in Sonic For Hire is often seen in animations created by CollegeHumor & Dorkly. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Mario Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Boss's Category:Main Antagonists Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Revived Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 7 Category:Hedgehog For Hire